indie_pogofandomcom-20200213-history
Scrapped Content
This article is about content for Indie Pogo which didn't make it into the final game. Fighters 'Bart' Main article : Bart While Bart appears as a trophy in the final game, his playable appearance remains scrapped. 'Heart' Heart is a character owned by AHEARTFULOFGAMES and was originally going to be a playable fighter in Indie Pogo. He comes from the game Heart & Slash and was scrapped due to rights issues. HeartKS.png|Heart's intended character box on the KickStarter page. HeartGRY.png|Heart's fighter icon. 'Joy' Joy is a character owned by alpha six productions and was originally going to be a playable fighter in Indie Pogo. She comes from the game The Joylancer: Legendary Motor Knight and was scrapped due to being from an unfinished game. JoyKS.png|Joy's intended character box, on the KickStarter page. Joylancer.png|Joy's fighter icon. 'Pilgor' Pilgor is a character owned by Coffee Stain Studios and was intended to be added as a playable fighter in Indie Pogo. She comes from the game Goat Simulator and was scrapped due to never being formally pitched before the studio was bought out by Embracer Group, formally THQ Nordic AB. Although it is still possible for her to be in the game, her chances has been reduced due to this. Pilgor Indie Pogo.png|Pilgor's intended proposal sprite. Pilgor Icon.png|Pilgor's intended character icon. 'Rogue' Rogue is a character owned by Pixelscopic and was originally going to be a playable fighter in Indie Pogo. She comes from the game Delver's Drop and was scrapped due to being from an unfinished game. RougeKS.png|Rogue's intended character box, on the KickStarter page. RougeGRY.png|Rogue's fighter icon. The Marine The Marine is a character owned by Dodge Roll and was considered as a clone for Bullet Kin, both coming from the game Enter The Gungeon. This character was scrapped due to the Trevor's dislike towards clones, believing it could open the doors to demand for more fighters like it, and being a lot of work to clone a character with a lower-play rate. This fighter was planned to have several differences from Bullet Kin, including a unique gun loadout (though both characters could pick up guns from one another), Casey used for melees instead of Blasphemy and different side & up specials. Marine.png|The Marine in Enter The Gungeon. The_Marine_Icon.png|The Marine's fighter icon. Mechanics 'Walking' Walking is a scrapped mechanic that allowed characters to walk. To access it, the player needed to hold the parkour trigger in the ground to stand, and, after that, use the left stick to move. The player could also jump out of walking. It was tested on Blockman, however it was replaced by parkour.https://youtu.be/30pU5U8oZYA?t=127 Despite all of this, the mechanic was reintroduced in Patch 2.1.0.0, in the new Augments mode. Currently, only Blockman, Bullet-Kin, Velocispider, and Viridian can use it, though more characters are planned to be able to equip the augment at a later date. Visual Augments These type of augments would have had no impact on gameplay, but instead give players differing visual effects when roll kicking or jumping. Concept art 7.png|Fire Augment Concept art 6.png|Electric Augment Concept art 5.png|Explosive Augment Character Specific 'Bullet Kin' Scrapped Guns The Megahand and the Heroine, two charge guns, were planned to be added to Bullet Kin's chest, but they couldn't get in due to time constraints. Table Techs Different Table Techs, such as Table Tech Rocket were considered to appear on chests, however, due to time constraints, as well as making Bullet Kin being very complex, it was scrapped. Scrapped Moveset For his up special, it was considered to use the Alien Engine or the Balloon Gun, but it was scrapped in favour of Bullat Wings. For his Side Special, Bullet Kin was able to shoot forward. It was scrapped in favour of the aiming mechanic. 'CommanderVideo' Paddle Aiming Originally, CommanderVideo was able to aim his paddle in 3 directions (up, left and right), but he couldn't create beats out of it, as the devs tried to make it shoot sideways, but it was too similar to Shovel Knight's Flare Rod. This feature was scrapped as it didn't fit CommanderVideo's kit. 'Diogenes' Cauldron Breaking Three sprites that have been found in the sprite sheet since patch 2.0.0.0 show Diogenes's cauldron in what appears to be three different states of damage. According to the developers, the pot was originally intended to break upon receiving too much damage. It was scrapped as they didn't want to create a new fiction of what Diogenes has beneath the pot. Pot break 1.png Pot break 2.png Pot Break 3.png 'Jack' Scrapped Moveset Jack's neutral special was originally his Laser+Pollen ability, which spawned sword-like lasers constantly as the button was held and dealt multihit damage. This was scrapped for balancing purposes. 'Lilac' Scrapped Moveset Originally, Lilac had a counter move for her neutral special, that being the Blink Dash. It was scrapped, as Trevor didn't like counter moves (as they "feel cheap/overly defensive"), but they kept the dash for her Side Special. 'Shovel Knight' Shield Knight Companion Shield Knight was planned to fight alongside Shovel Knight, making him similar to Smash Bros' Ice Climbers. However, she was scrapped, as it didn't work very well with the limited pre-Heavy Metal movesets. Scrapped Moveset Originally, Shovel Knight's down special was planned to be a dive, similar to Blockman's or Bullet Kin's. It was scrapped in favour of Fishing Rod. Shovel scrapped.png|Unused Sprites for Shovel Knight's scrapped Down Special Trophies This section includes either trophies that couldn't make it to the game, or old versions of pre-existing trophies. Quark.png|The unused sprite for Quark, the main character for Kerfuffle. The trophy was removed due to the game's cancellation. timmy-oldpng.png|A old version of Timmy's trophy sprite, before Trevor updated it to include a better pose. Miscellaneous Scrapped Select Screen.png|The unused character select screen. This was scrapped due to the scoreboard's size. Title Screen Stadium.png|The unused stadium for the title screen. unknown.png|The placeholder island for an "Extras" menu. Image.png|Old menu icons that were used in the alpha of the game. They were in the place where the "PRESS A" note is today. Alpha Screen.png|The unused icons in action. References Category:Betas